Now You Know
by The Silent Wind
Summary: A One-shot songfic. Inuyasha's point of view on how he feels about kagome. Will he tell her? (inukag)


Disclaimer:Do any of us own inuyasha? i know i don't. :-( I also don't own "Now You Know" by Hilary Duff  
  
Now You Know

Inuyasha's POV

Kagome Higurashi. She is beautiful. Why can't i have her? Because i never open my big mouth. Alot of people see it. Miroku, Sango, Mrs.Higurashi, even Kaede.(But that old lady knows everything) But Kagome dosn't. Its not like i've tried to tell her. Okay i havn't. But if i did i would still be unsure. Could she like a half-breed like me? Everytime i go to her time and we go out she tells me to put different clothes on like she's embarrassed of the way i look.   
  
_In these eyes, more then words, more then anything that i've spoken  
As the sky's, turn to grey my heart's, just about to crack open._  
  
Nah that can't be right. But we fight constantly and usually they end up with me getting a big "Sit".Should i tell her or shouldn't i? I feel more tempted to tell her when i become human. Damn human emotions.   
  
_So the story goes, but there's something you should know, before i walk away and i blow the ending.  
_  
So now you know how i feel about her. But when will i tell her? We may never know.  
  
_I never wanna be without you. Oh no, here i go, now you know what i feel about you. There's no running. I must have been wrong to doubt you. Oh no, there i go, no controal. And i'm falling so now you know.  
_  
Right now i'm in her time. Kagome is getting dressed in her room. She is listening to a song.When she was done i went in, only to be wide-eyed. There she was in a sleevless shirt and short shorts. She looked hot and sexy. We didn't speak cause she was doing her school work. I was listning to the song which reminded me about how i feel about her. I saw the cover and it said " A Cinderella Story". Whatever that means. The girl on the cover must be the girl who sings this song. She's pretty, but she's not as pretty as Kagome.  
  
_Feel so right, craving oxygen, all these dreams left me empty  
Will you run, can you handle it, cause i need you to tell me._  
  
All of a sudden this loud ringing sound came out of nowhere. I jumped and searched around for the demon that would hurt my kagome. Then she picked up a weird object and began speaking into it. What was this thing? When she put it down she turned to me and said "I'm going out and your coming with me." She got some clothes and held them up for me." Put these on"   
  
_Maybe this is bold, but i'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending.  
  
_Again with the clothes deal! "Why? Are you embarrassed about the way i look?" I did it. I opened my big mouth. Now i was just waiting to meet the ground. But it never came. "Because no one goes around wearing those clothes and there are no demons in my time." I felt sorry that i yelled at her. I took the clothes into the bathroom and changed. When i came out she put a hat on my head to cover my ears then we left.  
  
_I never wanna be without you. Oh no, here i go, now you know, what i feel about you. There's no running. I must have been wrong to doubt you. Oh no, there i go, no controal. And i'm falling so now you know._  
  
We went out shopping with her annoying friends. Always talking about boyfriends and stupid hoho. Then, with my great hearing, i heard one of them talking about me. They asked kagome if i was her boyfriend. My ears perked up waiting for an answer. But she pointed to a store and said she wanted to go in there. If my hat wasn't on she would have seen my ears droop flat on my head. When we came home i took my hat off, ears still down. When we walked into her room she saw my ears and asked, "Are you ok, Inuyasha?" I figured it was time to tell her.  
  
_No i won't look back when i tell you what i think about you  
No i won't look back when i tell you what i think about you_  
  
"Kagome i have to tell you something. Something that i have kept for a long time. Alot of people knew about it but you didn't. I love you, Kagome. I always will. I always will protect you."  
  
_So the story goes, you already know so don't be a fool and go spoil the ending.  
_  
That's when i expected her to say "What about Kikyo?" or " Well i love hojo". But the only words that came out of her mouth were "I love you too." She came over to me and we kissed. It was a kiss i will never forget. It was a kiss that kikyo could never give. When we broke it, it was silent.  
  
_I never wanna be without you. Oh no, here i go, now you know, what i feel about you. There's no running. I must have been wrong to doubt you. Oh no, there i go, no controal. And i'm falling so now you know.  
_  
Then she spoke "So how many people knew?" Then she jumped on me and i fell over. "I won't tell" i said. "I knew you'd say that" she said with confidence. I was afraid. "You're not gonna sit me are you?" i asked nervous. "No worse" Then she started tickling me. I turned over and tickeld her. (careful not to scratch her with my claws.) This went on until her mom called for dinner. We walked to the kitchen and had ramen. My favorite. We went back to my time the next day. And the rest as they say is just history.  
  
_I never wanna be without you. Oh no, here i go, now you know, what i feel about you. There's no running. I must have been wrong to doubt you. Oh no, there i go, no controal. And i'm falling so now you know._  
  
A/N: i hope you liked it. Please review 


End file.
